Luca Nogi
Ruka is Natsume's friend and also has a crush on Mikan. He has the animal pheromone alice and is a bit embarrassed by it, but Natsume thinks it's a great alice since it can help others rather than hurt them. He is nicknamed Ruka-Pyon, because he always seen carrying a rabbit. Story Before Story Ruka lived in a village with his parents trying to get away from alice academy. As a child his mother used her money to buy guards for Ruka and threaten the academy not take Ruka. One day Natsume moved in and on the first day saved him from kidnappers. Welcome to Gakuen Alice Ruka first is shown flying with the help of a bird and crashing into the window where Mikan and Natsume are. Natsume then asks him what took him so long and he says he asks who that person(Mikan) is and if she is a alice. Ruka also wonders why Nastume has not use his alice on her yet. Which Natsume replies that is does not work. Natsume and Ruka then leave out the window when Miksaki and Narumi arrive. Northen Woods Test Ruka came to the Northen Woods, because the animals at the barn said that they were scared to go there. While Mikan, Hotaru, and Inchou are running from Piyo they come across him. Hotaru then remembers that Ruka has the animal pheromone alice and he gets captured by Mikan, Hotaru, and Inchou. Ruka is then told to use his alice to stop Piyo. Ruka tells them not to look, but they do anyway without him knowing. The Middle school students come to the scene and Piyo and Ruka say goodbye. He then becomes embarrassed when he saw that everyone was watching and runs away, but stopped by Hotaru who has a picture of what happened. Mikan then tells him that he seemed different, but is not that bad of a guy and insults Natsume which makes Ruka upset. Natsume then comes and uses his alice on the group and Ruka trys to convince Natsume to stop. When Natsume burns a rabbit accidentally he tries to help it. When Natsume woke up Ruka helped him get back on his feet and the two leave before that guy (Persona) comes. After the Northen Woods Test He warns Mikan that she might be targeted, because what happened should of not made her a no star. Ruka is in Mikan's team for the dodgeball match accidentally when he was going to be on Natsume's team. Ruka encourages Mikan to keep trying when their team was losing. Ruka sneaked into Mikan's room to give her food on Hotaru's request. He then helps Mikan who wants to escape by providing her a bird to escape and dressing as a girl to replace her. Unknown to him Hotaru took pictures and he confronts her in the next chapter. Alice Festival Arc Role Playing Game Ruka, Sumire and Narumi go to the special classes RPG, because they had nothing to do. While there everyone commented how his bunny ears made him look cute (including Mikan which made him embarrassed). Ruka became one of the first challengers for the RPG game, his weapon was a rope. He lost on the first round, because he could not figure out which was the real Misaki before time ran out. Natsume who was looking for him along with Koko and a unnamed boy came to the RPG and Koko and Natsume pulled on Ruka's ear. He and Natsume were about to leave until Natsume was provoked by Tsubasa to play the RPG. Snow White Play Ruka is playing Snow White in the a play and asks everyone not to come, but they do anyway, telling him how cute he is (putting him in a bad mood). A accident with slime balls occurs that put most of the cast out and having Mikan play the prince in the play. Mikan puts on her prince costume Ruka blushes and wanted to say she looked cute. The play starts and he and Mikan are in a tower scene with Permy/Sleeping Beauty saying she will separate them. In the next scene Ruka with the fake animals then the real animals that are in the audience come on stage and sing along. The scene changes and now Ruka is with Narumi who says that he will kiss him causing the animals to attack Narumi. The next scene Ruka is with the dwarves and then Ruka gets bitten by a poison(-free) apple. Mikan is told to kiss Ruka on the lips, but is interrupted by Natsume, then the play ends. Hana Hime Arc Ruka became stuck to Hotaru and Youichi and was allowed to go to Hana Hime, but crossdressed as a girl. While at the party he is given the nickname Himawari No Kimi and fits in the party. Ruka along with Hotaru find Mikan and Youichi and look for Natsume when he goes missing. At the basement of Hana Hime Ruka uses his alice to control the mice against Rui and Hayate. He tells everyone he will take care of them so that they could get to Natsume, but Youichi and Tsubasa volunteer to. After leaving Tsubasa and Youichi he tells the group of Natsume's and Ruka's past. After he tells them Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan split in different directions. Ruka finds Natsume and Hotaru asks Mikan to come to the path Ruka took. While there Nobara is seen in her second personality. As Persona uses his alice Ruka tries to protect Mikan, but one of the mice gets killed in the process. Then Aoi appears and Ruka recognizes her. Sports Festival Ruka was a participant in the borrowing race. He was able to finish the race and win by gaining the trust of the robot horse with the help of the other animals. Alice Ruka has the animal pheromone alice the opposite of Narumi's alice, but does not have it as strong as Narumi's alice. Category:Male characters Category:Alice Category:Pheromone Alice